Mi destino jamás imaginado
by afrodity33
Summary: Ésta historia se desenvuelve al termino del ataque de Toneri (Naruto the Last) y trata principalmente de Sakura. Ella ya no es la chica débil de años atrás pero está triste referente a Sasuke, lo que ella no sabe es que su vida cambiará y conocerá lugares y personas que jamás pensó, junto con un gran poder que permanecía dormido.
1. Inicio jamás pensado

**Inicio Jamás pensado.**

Pov's Sakura.

Habían muchos disparos.

Acababamos de entrar en lo que se podría decír era ¿la superficie de "la luna"?

Había lo que parecía un sol artificial y se podía ver una pequeña ciudadela llena de lo que parecía ser samurais atacando con una especie de cañones, y había algo parecido a un castillo con una torre muy grande.

De pronto uno de los disparos le dió al ave en el que yo iba y caí.

-¡Ahhh!- no puse atención al tratar de divisar algún rastro de Hinata o Hanabi-chan.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto mientras me atrapaba en sus brazos.

Uzumaki Naruto un chico rubio de ojos azules y muy brillantes y yo hemos sido amigos desde que nos juntaron en el equipo 7 junto a Uchija Sasuke el hombre por que aún suspiro y Hatake Kakashi.

Es mi amigo, casi hermano y me ha salvado inumerables veces.

-Muchas gracias Naruto- le mencioné agradecida.

-No es nada comparado a lo que yo tengo que agradecerte-.

El pobre de mi amigo está sufriendo aún teniendo ánimos en cambiarlo, estamos aquí para rescatar a la mujer que ama... Hinata, y que no había caído en cuenta de ello. Apesar de la confesión pública que ella hizo en el ataque de Pain, el no había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Hinata es una chica muy tímida que acostumbraba a desmayarse cada que veía o hablaba con Naruto. Tiene la piel muy blanca, el cabello de un tono negro-azulado y unos muy bellos y resplandecientes ojos perla.

La guerra mundial shinobi culminó ya hace casi 2 años despues de eso me hice cargo del hospital de Konoha al igual que la clínica de atención mental para niños junto con Ino.

Semanas atrás ví como Hinata se deprimía por la falta de atención de Naruto hacia ella, y estuvimos teniendo varias pláticas, también intenté darle a Naruto un empujoncito, que a decír verdad fueron muchos.

Fué el rapto de Hanabi-chan y en su búsqueda Naruto cayó en cuenta de que Hinata de verdad le importaba y no sólo como amiga pero fué demasiado tarde.

Aterrizamos y nos dividimos a buscar a las Hyuga.

Sai y yo nos separamos a buscar a Hanabi mientras Shikamaru y Naruto buscaban a Hinata.

Después de encontrarla en una habitación muy amplia ella se encontraba recostada con los ojos vendados y la llevamos con nosotros al exterior y nos reunimos con Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata.

Shikamaru al ver su mano se dió cuenta que la especie de reloj estaba recalculando lo cual llamó nuestra a tención.

En la Tierra.

Hatake Kakashi Hokage de konoha se encontraba teniendo una platica con los demas Kages sobre destruir la Luna dándose cuenta de que el reloj seestaba recalculando.

-Capacidad de chakra al 90%- gritó un shinobi desde un gran cañón de chakra.

-Hokage-sama, Hyuga Hiashi desea hablar con usted-

-Hai- kakashi fué dentro de una tienda improvisada donde el padre de Hinata y Hanabi se encontraba recostado.

-No vayan a destruir la luna, es probable que Hanabi y Hinata se encuentren ahí-mencionó preocupado.

-Cómo dice?- pregunta Kakashi preocupado, en eso entra una mujer y lo interrumpe.

-Hokage-sama, el Kyubi se encuentra en la luna...-

En la Luna

Se encontraba Naruto peleando con Toneri y Kurama contra un monstruo de piedra.

Cuando después de varios intentos Naruto por fin venció a Toneri y Hinata recuperó los ojos de Hanabi.

Pov's Sakura.

Regresamos junto con Hinata y Hanabi-chan a la Tierra.

Naruto y Hinata se hicieron novios.

A nuestro regreso nombraron sobre que Sasuke había vuelto para ayudar en el ataque de Toneri por la ausencia de Naruto. Me ilusioné pensando en volver a verlo, en que ya regresaría y esa promesa que me hizo ya estaba cumplida.

 _"Me ilusioné una vez más"_ pensé al recibír la noticia que él ya no se encontraba aqui de nuevo... de nuevo se fué.

Una semana despues.

-Sakura-sama, el Hokage la solicita en su oficina- mencionó un ANBU tomándome por sorpresa.

El Hokage en ese Entonces era Kakashi-sensei.

Me dirigía hacia la florería Yamanaka a ver a Ino para platicar. Ella, mi mejor amiga era una chica muy guapa, segura de sí misma, de piel blaca, cabello rubio largo y ojos celestes.

 _"Supongo tendré que cambiar mis planes, ahorá qué querrá Kakashi-sensei? Sólo espero que no tenga que ver con sus trivialidades de icha icha ya que no me gusta platicar sobre ello y tenga que ver con alguna misión"_ pensé.

Inmediatamente llegué y shizune me recibió.

-Sakura-chan, que feliz me siento de verte! Pasa- alegremente me recibió y me hizo pasar sin anunciarme. Desde que Kakashi sensei se volvió Hokage sólo una vez me anunció Shizune pero se llevó una gran sorpresa con lo que le dijo Kakashi.

-Shizune-san, por esta vez no importa pero de ahora en adelante no es necesario que anuncies a Sakura, ella puede pasar cuando guste sin pedír permiso, entendido?- mencionó dejando a una muy pensativa Shizune sin saber el por qué de ello.

La explicación que me dió fué que a pesar de su nuevo puesto yo fuú su alumna mas querida y sobre eso somos amigos casi hermanos.

Cuándo Sasuke se fué de la aldea y Naruto se fué a entrenar con Jiraya me sentí muy sola y en ese tiempo no solo tuvimos una relación sensei-alumna sino que kakashi se volvió muy cercano casi como mi hermano.

Al entrar grata fué mi sorpresa ya que estaba Tsunade-shishou junto con otra persona que se mantenía en una esquina muy reservado y tenía una apariencia distinta a cualquier shinobi de la aldea o de alguna otra. Era mas bien un Noble.

Tenía mucho porte y presencia.

En sí me recordó a cierta persona que extraño.

Tenía el cabello largo (para un hombre) hasta el hombro, azabache y lacio y llevaba unos broches en la cabeza distintivos de la nobleza, aún así tenía una apariencia fuerte y varonil. Muy alto, yo comparada a él, le llegaría hasta el pecho. Piel muy blanca casi como porcelana y unos ojos grises y profundos. Una mirada analítica pero pasiva. Unos labios pequeños y bien definidos, razgos suaves y afilados. Y una tranquilidad sólida.

-Sakura-Kakashi me habló con una voz seria que sólo el tenía en aspectos importantes _"esto es raro"_ pensé sacandome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Preguntarás para que te citamos- habló Tsunade captando mi absoluta atencion.

-Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi-sama- mencioné haciendo una reverencia al ver la importancia de la situación con formalidad.

-Tenemos una misión para ti Sakura, tenemos que explicarte varias cosas muy importantes sobre todo un tema que es ultra-secreto en la aldea y pir lo cual está esta persona aquí- habló Kakashi muy serio y volteó a ver a nuestro acompañante en la sala -me haría el favor de presentarse? -con un tono de voz muy gentíl se refirió a él.

-Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, cabeza del clan Kuchiki una de las familias nobles de la Sociedad de Almas- _"¿Sociedad de que?"_ Pensé- y capitán del 6to. Escuadrón del Gotei 13-. Finalizó, _"ahora si no entiendo nada..."_ los presentes al notar que no tenía idea de a qué se refería voltearon a verme y Kakashi dijo:

-Sakura, el es un Shinigami-.


	2. Shinigamis?

**¿Shinigamis?**

Pov's Tsunade.

Espero esto le ayude a despejarse un poco a Sakura.

Cuándo mi gran amigo Syunsui se puso en contacto conmigo me asusté demasiado pensando que algo grave ocurría, la última vez que nos vimos y tuvimos espacio de platicar fué cuando mi Tío Abuelo Shigekuni Yamamoto falleció y le hicieron un homenaje después de una guerra que tuvieron con unos tales Quincy's. Él era el primo de mi abuelo Hashirama, ya que en la Sociedad de Almas es diferente la relatividad del tiempo a comparación de el mundo shinobi. La última vez que ví a Shingekuni con vida fué antes de volverme Hokage ya que pasé una temporada ahí.

Syunsui y yo somos muy amigos ya que crecimos juntos y el también conoce este mundo, y cuando viene algún shinigami nos mantenemos en contacto por medio de cartas o a veces yo voy.

Por lo regular en otros mundos para que alguien pueda ver a un shinigami éstos deben utilizar un Gigai, el cual es algo así como un cuerpo falso el cual toman posición de él, pero en el mundo shinobí hay una gran cantidad de poder espiritual lo que provoca que no sea necesario utilizarlo.

Fin Pov's Tsunade

Pov's Kakashi.

Había escuchado de estos asuntos por mi padre, aunque algunas veces pensé que eras historias para niños, ya veo que no es así.

Cuando Tsunade me puso al tanto de ello no lo podía creer, incluso ahora, y la verdad temo un poco por Saku, aunque sé que todo marchará bien.

Fin Pov's Kakashi.

La cara de la pelirosa solo demostraba desconcierto, no podía creer que un Dios de la muerte estuviera frente a ella, y menos que tuviera una misión referente a ello.

Mientras tanto por la mente del azabache solo pensaba que era ridículo que sea una "niña" a la que tenía que llevar al Gotei 13 y que tuviera tal capacidad para lo que tendría que ejercer allá. Aún así no podía evitar fijarse en ese peculiar color de cabello... "rosa?" Pensaba él, ese color de cabello sólo lo había visto en la teniente del 11vo. Escuadrón y esa era una niña hiperactiva come dulces e irritante.

A pesar de ello, sus ojos, esos ojos tan llenos de luz con un tono verde jade, era algo precioso, y jamás pensó que la combinación jade-rosa estuviese lleno de tal harmonía entre sí... tan bello... "qué estoy pensando?" Se golpeó mentalmente cuando se dió cuenta hacia donde se iban esos pensamientos.

Cierta pelirosa no podía quitar la vista del pelinegro de ahí.

Preguntó -Shinigami? Cómo es posible que un shinigami esté aquí? Y primordialmente, qué tiene que ver ello con mi misión?- estando a la espera de la respuesta no podía estar mas confundida.

-Sakura- habló Tsunade y le explicó como es que tienen contacto con ellos- nosotros los shinobis desde hace años tenemos contacto y alianza con la Sociedad de Almas, inclusive hay personas que nacieron allá y vivan aquí. Y en eventualidades cooperamos juntos. Tu misión será entrenar allá y...-no pudo acabar por que Kakashi la interrumpió.

-Despertar tus poderes- al decír esto Sakura tomo una facción incrédula de no saber nada.

Era demasiada información para un sólo momento.

-¿A qué se refieren con despertar mis poderes?- miró a las tres personas presentes esperando la respuesta.

\- En aquel mundo no se utiliza chakra primordialmente, en sí casi nadie que haya pertenecido a este mundo y llegue allá puede usarlo. Su poder está basado en "reiatsu" o "poder espiritual"- explicó Kakashi.

-Y cómo pretenden que haga eso?-

-En primera por que la circulación del reiatsu es muy parecido al chakra pero este es el flujo de poder de tu alma, mientras el chakra circula físicamente en tu cuerpo. Las personas que están allá principalmente son almas de las personas que mueren en diferentes mundos las cuales carecen de cuerpo físico que poseían mientras estaban vivos y no pueden usar chakra, claro que hay unas raras ecepciones incluídas en estas las familias nobles- Sakura seguía sin entender dónde cabía ella en esto- y Sakura tu formas parte de una de estas familias nobles- terminó Tsunade.

Antes de que dijera algo Sakura, Kakashi le dijo- a pesar de ser una misión tienes la opción de elegír Saku, entre ír y volverte más fuerte o quedarte aquí, por las cuestiones del hospital no te preocipes, están tanto Ino como Tsunade que se pueden hacer cargo, además te ayudaría a no pensar en...-

-Pensar en tantas cosas del hospital- interrumpió Tsunade al impedír recordarle al Uchiha.

Sakura captó la idea, recordando esa espera de dos años sin fruto, y pensó que Sasuke todavía la creía una niña débil, un cambio de aires no le caería nada mal. Sin más aceptó y la citaron al día siguiente a primera hora lara partír.

Cuando salió se topó con Hinata para invitarla en la noche a cenar a Ichiraku con todos sus amigos, mencionó que iban a dar un aviso ella y Naruto por lo cual no podía faltar.

Se habían vuelto muy amigas en esos dos años, y se tenían mucha confianza, al igual que con Hanabi la cual le pedía consejos cada que podía referente a Konohamaru.

Aceptó en ir ya que sería una excelente oportunidad para despedírse de ellos.

En la noche se puso un vestido color verde pistache, junto con unas mayas blancas y un abrigo igual blanco, era invierno todavía y nevaba. Llegó al Ichiraku al cuarto para las 9 y ahí estaban sus amigos.

Saludó a todos, estaban Kiba, con Tenten y Shino, a un lado Ino junto a Sai que últimamente se traían algo entre manos, su mejor amiga y su compañero de equipo, quien lo diría? Sai a pesar de ser una persona "rara" era una de las personas que siempre estuvo ahí, y aunque el jamas fué demostrativo siempre la cuidó y procuró desde aquel momento que le dijo: "una sonrisa es la forma más fácil de salir de una situación difícil" la cual al parecer se tomó muy apecho.

Más allá estaban Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi.

Se sentó justo entre Ino y Naruto, un rato después mientras comían Naruto se levantó junto a Hinata para decírles algo.

-Amigos, tenemos algo que decírles, Naruto y yo... etto... - empezó a juntar sus dedos intentando decír algo y Naruto la interrumpió.

-Vamos a casarnos- hubo un gran silencio por la sorpresa de todos, seguido de una faramalla llena de gritos y aplausos y éste prosiguió- no dejaré pasar más tiempo perdido sin estar con la persona que amo, ya perdí mucho y no lo haré mas- concluyó y fué sorprendido por un beso de una Hinata roja como tomate pero sobre todo muy muy feliz.

-Naruto, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, por ello la cena va por cuenta de la casa- gritó el dueño del restaurante feliz junto con su hija.

Sakura se quedó viendo la escena de los enamorados feliz por sus amigos y al mismo tiempo un poco melancólica al pensar que eso jamás le ocurriría a ella con Sasuke.

La noche pasó rápido todos se despidieron y se fueron a casa.

Sakura al llegar se dió un relajante baño pensando un poco consternada en lo que había ocurrido en el día, más que nada sin imaginar que era verdad su partida de mañana y que conocería más de donde provenía.

Alistó todas sus cosas que llevaría incluyendo la foto del Equipo 7 cuando ésta tenía 12 años. Se le quedó viendo y apretó a ella en su pecho.

La guardó, se acostó y calló en los brazos de morfeo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente.

Despertó, tomó sus cosas y se fué, se citaron arriba del monte de los Hokages.

Llegaron los 4 al mismo tiempo, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la pelirosa, ésta llevaba una capa blanca encima para cubrirse del frío, además de que no sabía la manera de de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas.

Un momento después se despidieron y Sakura quedó de volver en 6 meses justo para la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

-Cuídate Sakú, eres fuerte, pero no sabes cuánto más puedes llegar a ser, y por cierto no te dejes ilusionar por ningun hombre que se crea mejor que tu- dijo Kakashi mirando a cierto peliazabache que tenía una disimulada mirada fija sobre la pelirosa. Tal cual como hermano sobreprotector.

-Sakura, hija...- Tsunade la atesoraba como tal- aprovecha todo lo que puedas, aprende y recuerda que te quiero mucho- esto ultimo lo dijo mas em susurro para que sólo la ojijade la escuchara- demuestra de que estas hecha, cuidate mucho, conoce gente y dile a cierta persona que lo perdono, entenderás cuando lo veas.

Sakura no entendió mucho lo ultimo pero no le quitaba la fuerza que tenía su mirada, y sobre todo su sonrisa, esa que a veces se opacaba pero era transparente y llena de luz al igual que sus ojos.

Ya listo Byakuya junto con su Zanpaktou abrió una puerta de madera y papel que apareció en frente de ellos, salieron dos mariposas negras y avanzaron dentro.

Todo era oscuro y al fondo se veía una luz.

"Voy a seguir" pensó ella, aunque no se refería al camino sino a la vida, mientras daba una mirada de reojo a ese hombre que le causaba tanto misterio y al mismo tiempo le recordaba a la persona por la que estaba haciendo ello.

Al llegar a la luz y pasarla se encontró con un paisaje donde alcanzaba a ver edificios grandes muy bellos blancos y del otro lado casas. Sin percatarse de tres personas que estaban ahí esperandolos, una chica bajita al parecer tenía pinta de su edad, con el cabello negro, ojos violetas y piel blanca con un shihakusho negro (algo parecido a un kimono) y una placa con el número 13, al lado un pelirojo tatuado de la frente igualmente vestido pero con la placa el número 6 y un hombre con barba castaño con cabello rizado y vestido igualmente con un shihakusho negro pero en vez de placa un Haori blanco con el número 1.

Viendo el paisaje y con nervios sobre lo que le esperaba lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-Qué bello lugar...-


	3. Presencias no olvidadas pero distantes

**Presencias no olvidadas pero distantes.**

No lo podía creer.

El cielo era azul se veía muy bonito desde ese lugar muy alto.

La primera en acercarse fue la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia y diciendo:

Nii-sama, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje- volteó a ver a Sakura y y se presentó haciendo una reverencia también- Hola Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, soy la teniente del 13º escuadrón, es un placer conocerla Haruno-sama.

A Sakura se le hizo un poco extraño que se refiriera a ella cómo "sama" Ya que en la aldea estaba acostumbrada sólo desde que se hizo cargo del hospital también de la clínica y cuando se hizo cargo de todo el sector médico en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi porque la creían su Superior pero no entendía el por qué le llamaban así en aquel mundo.

Después de ello se presentó el chico pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia saludando a Byakuya y después a ella- Mi nombre es Abarai Renji soy el Teniente del 6° escuadrón del Gotei 13 El Capitán Kuchiki es mi superior inmediato también es un placer conocerla Haruno-sama-

Después volteo hacia el hombre castaño que esté la observaba con una sonrisa y le abrazo diciendo:

-sí que te has vuelto bella más aún de cuando eras una pequeña niña, tenía muchos años de no verte ahora Eres toda una mujer- ella no entendía el Por qué le hablaba con tal familiaridad y se le hizo raro que dijera que la conocía en ese momento él prosiguió -lo más seguro es que tú no te acuerdes de mí eras casi una bebé la última vez que nos vimos yo soy Syunsui Kyoraku el actual Capitán Superior del Gotei 13, Capitán del 1° escuadrón y soy muy amigo Tsunade. Espero que tu estadía aquí sea placentera y muy productiva. Mientras tanto tengo que darte algunas instrucciones.

Terminó de hablar y se dirigieron el primer escuadrón dónde estaban todos los capitanes y los tenientes del gotei 13, al entrar todos estaban parados, ordenados según su escuadrón a los lados Syunsui se posicionó en su respectivo lugar.

Al fondo todos miraban un poco desubicados a la chica que es encontrada en casi la entrada de la sala.

Entre ellos una pequeña de cabello rosa qué miraba a Sakura de una manera muy peculiar, ya que las dos contaban con el mismo color de cabello y se preguntaba si era su madre, junto con el hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

Zaraki Kenpachi pensaba que era muy parecida a la pequeña Yachiru.

Por la cabeza de la capitana del segundo escuadrón,Suì-Fēng, de las fuerzas especiales pasaba el pensamiento de que tan buena podría ser la kunoichi que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ell capitán del décimo segundo escuadrón Kurotsuchi Mayuri la mirada con unos ojos de querer hacer experimentos con ella.

El capitán del 13º escuadrón Jushiro Ukitake que estaba al lado de Rukia la miraba enternecidamente pensando en que grande está- _Parece que fue ayer la última vez que vi a esa pequeña...-_

Igualmente uno de los capitanes más jóvenes, el capitán del 10° escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro la observaban de pies a cabeza, viendo lo peculiar que era la combinación verde Jade-Rosa sin poder dejar de ver esos ojos se quedó anonadado vislumbrando aquella belleza que tenía enfrente sin idea alguna de quién se trataba.

Igualmente se encontraba un peli Azabache que ya la había acompañado, observándola, no entendía Cómo es que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, cómo es que una chiquilla tenía el poder de mantener su atención y mucho menos parecía tener el porte de pertenecer a un Clan Noble al igual que él, el segundo más importante después del suyo, el Clan Haruno.

Unos momentos después Kyoraku se aclaró la garganta.

-Muchos se preguntarán quién es ella pues o no la conocen o no se acuerdan de ella. Ella es Haruno Sakura la heredera a la cabeza del Clan Haruno, la cual es una kunoichi del mundo shinobi igualmente qué la nieta del antíguo capitán del primer escuadrón, Yamamoto Genryusai-.

Al hacer tal presentación, Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida que el resto de los presentes mientras, Kyoraku voltea a verla y se refirió directamente:

-Sakura me gustaría que vieras a alguien-después volvió a la puerta y dijo-pueden pasar-

Ella estando espaldas de la puerta, escucho como se abría y unos pasos seguido de ella, y al sentirlo cerca volteo y fuerte fue su sorpresa.

-Sakura sí que has cambiado y te has vuelto muy fuerte, eso puedo verlo-mencionó un hombre de tez apiñonada con cabello largo y blanco.

Y atrás de él como si ya no pudiera estar más sorprendida, escuchó una voz que le heló los huesos.

-sí que has cambiado, estás más bella que antes, qué afortunado es mi ototo baka- dijo un chico alto de tez muy blanca y cabello castaño oscuro con unas ojeras muy marcadas y ojos penetrantes... " _Sasuke_ " pensó pero se trataba nada mas ni nada menos de Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

A un lado de quien dijo esas palabras un hombre Rubio con ojos Zafiros voltea a verla y le dijo:

-gracias Sakura-

-Minato- exclamó.

Se quedó por un momento en shock y corrió a los brazos de Jiraya a abrazarlo y les preguntó cómo es posible que estén ahí, luego recordó las palabras de su maestra diciéndole que le dijera a esa persona, refiriéndose a Jiraiya que lo perdonaba, volteó hacia él y le dijo:

-Te perdona- Jiraiya volteó a verla, al inicio no entendiendo y después le faltó el aire, y al soltarlo le dijo:

-gracias- la volví a abrazar.

Después de ello volteó a ver a Syunsui y éste le dijo:

-bien Sakura creo que te tienes que poner tanto de varias cosas, entre ellas cómo funciona todo aquí, cuáles eran tus deberes y principalmente entrenar. Pero antes de ello tenemos que ver tus habilidades. Crees que nos puedas hacer una demostración?

Dicho esto, Sakura le dijo:

-claro -con una mirada segura y decidida.

-Muy bien no esperemos más, quiero una demostración una lucha con el capital del de la 11° división Zaraki Kenpachi-

Después de ello salieron esperando un encuentro Cuerpo A Cuerpo principalmente para medir la fuerza de este.

-Porque me ponen a jugar con una niña?-se quejaba- a pesar de que se parece a Yachiru no creo que tenga la mitad de fuerza de ésta.

Sin esperar más, se pusieron en posiciones de combate y Kempachi se aproximo a ella lo más rápido que pudo, embistiendola con su espada.

Ella lo esquivó por reflejo y la piedra que estaba atrás de ella se partió ala mitad.

Sin esperar más a pesar de que era una piedra de 8 metros de alto.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el capitán de la onceava división llevaría las de ganar pero no esperaron lo que pasó a continuación.

Kenpachi se dió la vuelta y se aproximó a ella, intentando volver a embestirla con su espada, pero ahora ella en vez de esquivar su Zampaktou la tomo con una mano resistiendo el impacto deteniendola, sin nisiquiera obtener un rasguño en su mano.

Al hacer esto todos los espectadores se quedaron sin habla.

En eso Jiraiya grito:

-buena táctica el poner chakra en tu mano, así obtienes la misma fuerza descomunal de Tsunade!-

Esta volteo a verlo y le dijo:

-Jiraiya creí que conoces a Tsunade y Por ende el tipo de discípula que ella tendría, ni siquiera fue necesario poner un poco de chakra, si hubiera sido así hubiera roto su Catana al momento-.

Se separó de Kenpachi, lo aventó un poco al frente y junta chakra en su mano.

Golpeó el suelo así los 30 metros que quedaban de piso después del golpe se cayeron llevándose a Kenpachi con él, este salto encima de diferentes rocas para llegar a piso firme.

En ese momento Kempachi intentó hacerlo de nuevo, quitándose su parche elevando todo su reiatsu el cual hizo estremecer a muchos de los tenientes que estaban presentes y que medio seireitei sintiera el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquella Cima.

Sakura ni se inmutó, ella ya se había dado cuenta que en ese lugar algo distinto al chakra, no era tan fácil percibirlo porque no estaba acostumbrada a él pero veía los canales por donde fluye, en ese momento escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-" _no te intimides Esa no es ni la octava parte de tu poder_ "- ella se preguntó

-" _quién eres y porque te escucho en mi cabeza? Dónde está Inner?_ "-

en ese momento él le dijo-" _No te preocupes puedes confiar en mí. Soy parte de ti, ella por el momento está durmiendo la cedé porque no la aguantaba, es demasiado Escandalosa y no me dejaba en paz"_ -.

Por un momento Sakura quiso reír, dándose cuenta en donde estaba parada y que estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento, y le preguntó:

- _"Cómo es que sabes de mi poder?"-_

 _-"ya te lo contesté soy parte de ti, sólo Déjate fluir"-_.

En ese momento Sakura se relajó, no era que estuviera tensa porque sabía bien de sus posibilidades pero no sabía A qué se enfrentaban y mucho menos de ese supuesto poder que tenía y le habían dicho.

Al momento de relajarse y escuchar de nuevo la voz:

 _-"muy bien. Ahora conocerás una pequeña parte de ti"-._

También todos los presentes quedaron en shock el sentir un reiatsu mucho mayor al del capitan del 11° escuadrón, al saber de dónde provenía, nada más y nada menos que esa pequeña pelirrosa que tenían enfrente.

El la cual con un solo golpe derribó a Kenpachi dejándolo inconsciente .

Kyoraku se refirió a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón Unohana, la cual mandó llevar al Capitán Kenpachi a su escuadrón para que lo atendieran médicamente.

Se adentraron de nuevo la sala de reuniones del primer escuadrón, de nuevo con todos los capitanes restantes ahí reunidos.

Ninguno que había en su asombro al ver y sentir el poder de esa pequeña siendo que todavía no estaba entrenada.

Kyoraku se refirió a Sakura -Gracias por esta demostración Sakura- Chan y sabemos perfectamente que ese no es todo tu poder y que necesitas entrenar mucho para el control del reiatsu, al parecer sí puedes controlar bien el chakra en este lugar lo cual me hace muy feliz, vas a entrenar el reiatsu control con la teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia y a pesar de que eres proveniente de un clan Noble Por lo cual tienes una manción en la Sociedad de Almas necesito pedirle un favor al Capitán el sexto escuadrón, el cual, te hospedé por una temporada en su mansión.

Byakuya penso que a pesar de que la decisión de tener que hospedar a esa chiquilla en su casa no le parecía del todo bien, por dentro de él sintió una sensación de felicidad, la cual no supo porque.

Le dijo también el chico que se encontraba junto a Jiraiya all Azabache qué tanto le recordaba a Sasuke siendo él su hermano mayor que la tenía que ayudar con su control de chakra.

En ese momento Sakura razonó que le faltaba mucho por seguir, y al ver a Itachi le recordaba terriblemente a Sasuke.

Por otro lado no sé imaginaria la reacción que Sasuke hubiera tenido al volver a ver a su hermano en ese momento.

Volvió al frente a ver a Syunsui pero lo vió borroso y antes de caer al suelo en un desmayo la sostuvo Byakuya.


	4. Kuchiki?

**Kuchiki**

Pov's Sakura.

-No te vayas!-le dije casi rogando.

-No-

-Puedo acompañarte?-

-Es un viaje que tengo que realizar solo, no puedes ir conmigo, pero regresaré lo prometo- veía su imagen alejándose cada vez más y yo sabía que no regresaría.

-¡Sasukeeee!-Desperté...fué una pesadilla.

Fin Pov's Sakura.

-Achuuu- un joven dentro de una cueva despertaba estornudando, lo suficientemente raro para é, l ya que casi nunca se enfermaba y pasó una imagen en su cabeza...

-Sakura- dijo a penas en un susurro, juntó sus cosas y se marchó.

Pov's Sakura.

Desperté volteada hacia un lado, acostumbro dormír así pero no entendía algo... no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Era una habitación amplia y lo único que veía era la ventana, se alcanzaban a ver unas ramas con pétalos rosado.

-cerezos- dije.

Me intenté mover y me dolía todo, no entendía que me ocurrió, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

-Ese hombre... esos ojos grises y profundos que hipnotizan...- dije inconcientemente al recordar lo ultimo que ví y me dí vuelta al momento que intentaba pararme y... oh ops... ahí estaba él... Kuchiki Byakuya.

Viendome gélidamente y al mismo tienpo con cara de asombro, _¿por qué será_? Y caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decír, siendo que me refería a él con una manera provocativa.

Me puse roja como un tomate al pensar en malentendidos sobre mis palabras, por que eso fue, un malentendido, o no?

Volví a trastabiliar y casi caer pero de nuevo no lo hice.

- _"este hombre si que es rápido"_ \- pensé mirándolo a los ojos.

-" _y muy guapo_ "- dijo inner que volvía a mi mente.

 _-"shhh calla, al rato discutimos sobre tu paradero inner!_ "-

-Perdón, me cuesta trabajo volver en sí, serías tan amable en decírme qué me ocurrió Kuchiki-sama?- le pregunté con gentileza.

-te desmayaste en la sala de reuniones, te encuentras en mi mansión- _que voz tan grave_ , pensé- esta será tu habitacion mientras te encuentres aquí y si necesitas algo mas no dudes en decírme Haruno-san-

-Gracias y Sakura está bien- nunca me han gustado mucho las formalidades, claro que hay casos especiales, pero que se refieran a mi con tanta formalidad me estreza-y gracias por sostenerme-.

-hpm- _noooo no ese monosílabo de nuevo..._

Me siento de nuevo en la cama.

-En ese caso dime Biakuya por favor- salió de la habitación.

Fin pov's Sakura.

Pov's Byakuya.

- _"dime Byakuya_?" -En qué diablos pienso? Ninguna chiquilla como ella debería ser capáz de hablarme así, mi orgullo donde quedó? Soy Kuchiki Byakuya! Aunque ella tambien es de la nobleza... Haruno Sakura... Sákura...

Fin Pov's Byakuya.

Justo en ese momento Byakuya coincide con Rukia a unos metros de la habitación de Sakura.

-Nii-sama, ¿sabe si Haruno-sama ya despertó?-

-Si- él respondió con su imperturbable rostro de siempre.

-Con su permiso- dicho esto fué directo a la pieza de la pelirosa.

Tocó la puerta, se escuchó un "pase" y se adentró en la habitación.

-Haruno-sama, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?-

-Si Kuchiki-sama, y como le dije a su hermano, sólo Sákura está bién-le dijo con su mejor sonrisa lo cual hizo que Rukia le contestara de la misma manera.

-Sakura-san, igualmente Rukia estaría bien para mi-

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿tú y Byakuya-kun son hermanos no es así?-

-Sí, él me adoptó, y ...- así Rukia empezó a contarle toda la historia de su hermana Hisana y comi creció, le mencionó un poco sobre sus amigos y cierto pelianaranjado.

Un rato después de entrar más en confianza Sakura dijo:

-Que interesante Rukia-chan, espero podamos ser buenas amigas- al decír esto las dos se emocionaron y prosiguió- por cierto, veo que ustedes les llaman Zanpaktou a su catana, ¿Por qué?-

-Nosotros los Shinigamis tenemos una Zanpaktou la cual es una parte de nuestra alma, se materializa como una catana la cual nos permite luchar, esta tiene su forma normal, al igual que su forma liberada que se le llama SIKAI y su forma más fuerte llemada BANKAI este último por lo regular solo lo tienen los Capitanes y alguno que otro teniente-.

Sakura's Pov.

-Wow, es muy interesante, por favor cuéntame más- Rukia siguió contándome sobre los shinigamis y sus tipos de pelea, y me emocionó en gran manera, ya no soy la misma insegura de años atrás pero entre más fuerte sea, más seré capáz de cuidar a mis amigos.

Es imposible no pensar en él...

- _"Tranquila, todo mejorará ya lo verás"_ \- escuchó de nuevo esa voz masculina de la otra vez, era una voz varoníl pero que le inspiraba paz y confianza.

 _-"Heeey tu callate! Eso me tocaba a mi decírlo! SHANAROOO!"-_ la voz de inner hizo un fuerte contraste y se escuchó un golpe seguido de un "auch".

- _"inner, de nuevo tu, ahora si vamos a dicutir varias cosas, primero, dónde estuviste inner?"-_

 _-"Este guapo pero tosco hombre me durmió!"-mmm ya me imagino por qué..._

 _-"Y tú, ¿por qué estas en mi cabeza e hiciste eso con Inner?"_ \- acaso el tendrá que ver con lo que me comentó Rukia?- _"tienes que ver sobre algo de mi Zanpaktou?"-_

 _-"Exactamente, muy pronto lo descubrirás_."-

-¿Sakura?-

Escuché una voz que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me dí cuenta que se trataba de Rukia.

-Perdón Rukia-chan, ¿en qué me quedé?- le pregunté sobando la parte trasera de mi cabeza con pena.

-En que cuándo quieres empezar a entrenar?-

-Hoy mismo si es posible, tengo que regularizar mi nivel de chakra en este lugar ya que es distinto, junto con el reiatsu-.

-Claro, por cierto...- en ese momento saca de una caja roja que estaba en una silla al lado de mi casa un kimono rojo con flores rosas.-toma, espero te guste, es un regalo de bienvenida-.

-Oh, es hermoso, no tendrías que haberte molestado, muchas gracias- le dije con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, no puedo entender cómo es que sea así conmigo, nos acabamos dr conocer, si que Rukia tiene un muy buen corazón.

Ella salió para que yo me pudiera vestír, me sigue doliendo un poco el cuerpo pero fué debido a que manejé chakra con Reiatsu por primera vez, lo cual provocó mi desmayo.

Al salír ella estaba en un jardín, era hermoso y había un arbol de cerezo en medio. Junto con un pequeño estanque y peces.

Me senté a meditar mientras Rukia sólo observaba.

Al relajarme y concentrarme sentí una sensación extraña y de repente me encontré en un lugar que yo conocía muy bien... Konoha.


	5. Zanpaktou e Inner

**Zampaktou e Inner**

Sakura abrió los ojos y Rukia se encontraba al frente a ella a una distancia considerable, estaba agitada, habían pasado dos horas desde que se sentó a meditar y apenas era medio día.

-Sakura-san te encuentras bien?- preguntó Rukia al verla agitada.

-Si, no te preocupes- con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a comer, ¿te parece bien? Nii-sama está esperándonos-

-Claro!-. Se levantó y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, la mansión era gigante por lo cual era muy fácil de perderse.

La comida pasó muy silenciosa, Sakura no se animó a decír palabra ya que observó que a pesar de que Rukia no es callada se cohibía frente a Byakuya.

-Sakura, en media hora llegarán por tí para llevarte a tu mansión.- habló Byakuya.

-Hai, yo pensé que me quedaría aquí-.

-Será para que tengas una plática con los ancianos- dijo sin inmutarse aunque le inquietaba un poco, ya que sabía sobre que trataría-no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar Sakura- dijo para darle ánimos.

-Gracias Byakuya-kun- extrañamente no le molestó tanto cómo sonó su nombre de esa manera.

Rukia no pasó por alto cómo se refirió a su hermano y que éste no se molestara y le pareció curioso.

Terminaron de comer y Sákura se retiró a su habitación.

Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que a todo lo que se estaba enfrentando era nuevo.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en el Hospital de Konoha, la clinica que dirigía y a hacer rara vez misiones, era de los pocos amigos que habían logrado ascender a Jounin.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, a Ino, a Naruto, a Hinata y la pequeña Hanabi. No pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, ese hombre que se había metido en su mente y corazón desde que eran niños.

Sacó su fotografía del equipo 7 y unas lágrimas salieron rebeldes resbalando por sus mejillas hasta sus piernas.

Ella lo esperó y cuando pensó que ya había regresado se volvió a ír sin nisiquiera saludarla.

Por un lado estaba el deseo de seguirlo esperando y por otro la desición de que ella ya no era la misma niña débil.

Recordó lo sucedido mientras meditaba.

 **Flash back.**

 **Se encontraba en Konoha, y para ser exactos en el campo de entrenamiento 7 donde solía pasar el tiempo entrenando, aunque se veía un poco distinto, y ahí estaban dos personas.**

 **Una chica muy parecida a Sákura pero con rasgos un poco mas toscos y el cabello blanco. -¡Inner!- gritó abrazándola.**

 ** _-¡Saku! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! ¡Mira al salvaje que me cedó!-_**

 **Volteó y vió a un chico de cabello azabache y plateado como si fueran luces, unos ojos negros y penetrantes con unas pestañas largas.**

 **Tenía la piel muy blanca, "** _ **casi como Sai"**_ **pensó Sakura, pero con una sonrisa amplia y amable.**

 **-** _ **Hola Sakura, un gusto conocerte**_ **-**

 **-Ammm... hola- contestó ella.**

 **-** _ **¿Es todo lo que le dirás?, es un salvaje que me mantuvo quietaaa! ¡Es demasiado lindo, si pero no es justo! Solo por que le quise dar un beso, ¡es tal como nos gusta Saku-chan!**_ **\- esto lo dijo Inner ya que tenía un ligero parecido a Sasuke.**

 **-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Sakura con voz muy seria- ¿y qué haces aquí?.**

 _ **-Sabes qué soy, aunque no conoces mi nombre, si quieres hacerlo tendrás que volverte más fuerte y obtener tu verdadero poder para estar completa**_ **\- dijo sin miramientos dejando un poco confundida a Sakura e Inner, esta última con ganas de ir encima de él.**

 **-¿Pero qué dices? Bueno, eres mi Zanpaktou pero no puedo saber tu nombre supongo... y te refieres a que ¿tengo que normalizar mis canales de chakra y reiatsu?-**

 ** _-En parte estas en lo correcto, pero ¿no te haz dado cuenta que ya los normalizaste verdad?-_**

 **En ese momento Sakura puso atención y efectivamente ya todo marchaba mejor, sólo le quedaba acostumbrarse y aprender a utilizar bien su reiatsu.**

 **En ese momento despertó.**

 **Fin Flash back**


	6. Familia I

**Familia I**

Después de recordar lo que sucedió mientras meditaba, tocaron a su puerta.

-Sakura-chan, ya llegaron por ti- se escuchó la voz de Rukia desde afuera.

Sakura salió y afuera de la mansión Kichiki se encontraba un carruaje color rojo esperándola. Un sirviente hizo una reverencia invitando a que subiera, esta procedió a acomodarse dentro y se despidió con la mano de Rukia.

 **20 minutos después**.

Sakura se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba haciendo frente a los ancianos de su clan.

- _"Ya ni cuando Tsunade-sama me reprende me pongo así_ "- pensó un tanto ruborizada.

Bajo del carruaje y una niña de aproximadamente 14 años se encontraba afuera vestida con un kimono azul. Tenía los ojos verdes jade parecidos a los de ella pero con una gota de inocencia propia de su edad todavía. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta la cintura pero tomado la mitad con una bella trenza cruzada llegando a su hombro izquierdo. Tenía la piel muy blanca casi como el marfíl y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar.

Seguida de ella se encontraban aproximadamente diez sirvientes a los costados de esta.

Al momento de que Sakura descendió los sirvientes hicieron una larga reverencia mientras le daban la bienvenida.

-Haruno-sama, es un placer conocerla- dijéron todos al unísono menos la niña.

Esta solo se abalanzó y le dió un fuerte abrazo lo cual descolocó a Sakura aún mas.

-¡Sakura!...-dió un brinco atrás muy rápido poniendose en fila haciendo una reversncia corta-Sakura-sama, perdón, me emocioné mucho, me alegra tenerla aquí- esto lo dijo un tanto ruborizáda sacando la lengua de lado apenada. La escena fué un tanto cómica al observar a esa chica que le recordaba un tanto a su rubio amigo con sus muestras de afecto.

-Mi nombre es Aimi, Haruno Aimi y soy su prima Sakura-sama- al decír esto, Sákura recordó la manera de Neji al referirse a Hinata, siendo ésta de la rama principal lo cual le dió la idea de que ello ocurría ahí, ella jamás imaginó estar en un lugar parecido al de su amiga ojiperla.

-Mucho gusto Aimi-chan.- dicho esto Sakura le dió una sonrisa limpia llena de gentileza, a lo cual la castaña contestó de la misma manera.

Accesaron a la mansión "¿Haruno? Oh por Dios... esto es demasiado" , pensó la pelirosa, Hazuki guiando a Sakura al rededor de largos pasillos, alcanzó a vislumbrar un pequeño jardín parecido al de la mansión Kuchiki pero este lleno de árboles de cerezo a diferencia que el otro.

llegaron a una gran puerta, al abrirla vió un cuadro de una bella y un poco madura mujer con ojos verdes y cabello rosa y largo.

 _-¿quien es ella?, me recuerda mucho a... mi-_ pensó percatándose de tal parecido.

Al entrar dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una sala con detalles orientales muy antiguos, los colores predominantes eran el rojo y el negro, con muchos detalles en dorado dándole un toque muy refinado y elegante.

Ahí se encontraban tren ancianos con perfiles duros y aristocráticos. Shun, Kouzo, y Takeshi.

Además una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises muy bonita llamada Miu y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos jades, Tora. todos tenían la piel muy blanca como el marfíl y contornos bien delineados.

En un rincón estaba una mujer de piel morocha y cabello morado.

Todos recibieron a Sakura formalmente haciendo sus respectivas presentaciones.

Le aclararon que ella pertenecía a la rama principal, que Aimi es hija de Miu y Tora los cuales son sus Tíos y llegaron al turno de la morocha de presentarse.

-Hola Sakura, mi nombre es Shihōin Yoruichi, soy amiga de esta familia, era muy apegada a tus padres- despues de decír esto, Yoruichi la abrazó- casi 15 años sin poder hacer esto. Perdóname. Te he extrañado, lamento tener que haberte llevado al mundo shinobi, pero fué por tu último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Muy bien Sakura- habló uno de los ancianos-ahora que sabes quienes somos empezemos.-


	7. Familia II

**Familia II**

 **Sakura's Pov.**

 _"Empezar... ¿empezar a qué?"_ eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Los tres ancianos se pusieron alrededor de mí y me pidieron que me relajara yo no sabía cómo reaccionar así es que hice lo que ellos me pidieron. Yoruichi se posiciono atrás de mí y me tomó por los hombros, los ancianos empezaron hacer varios sellos y comencé a sentir un calor en la nuca. Después de esto me sentí un poco rara pero un calor en mí se propagó, no era un calor sofocante, sino uno cálido que me relaja y tranquiliza.

 **Fin Sakura's Pov**.

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron? Me siento un tanto extraña.-

-Te explicaré Sakura- habló Kouzo-en tu nuca había un sello que te lo impusimos cuando tenías 4 años de edad para ocultar tu poder y decidimos que tenían que llevarte a otro lugar y protegerte.-

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?, no es la primer vez que escucho esto, ¿por qué tendrían que protegerme?-

-Tus padres no murieron, los asesinaron- La cara de Sakura quedó en shock, en la aldea le habían mencionado que fallecieron en una misión cuando esta era pequeña.

-Tus padres eran seres muy poderosos, en si los más poderosos de las familias nobles. No sabemos el motivo por el cual lo hayan hecho pero tus Padres y Tíos te protegieron con su misma vida para que tú estuvieras bien y en el futuro la cabeza del clan esté a salvo.-

-Tomamos la decisión de enviarte al mundo shinobi, y el Hokage en ese momento al explicarle la situación accedió a ayudarnos, con la condición de decirte la verdad cuando viéramos que no estaba tu vida en peligro- dijo Takeshi - y Yoruichi nos ayudó desde primera instancia dando la idea de sellar tus poderes y ella misma llevarte.

-Y...- interrumpió Yoruichi- lamento mucho no poder proteger a tus padres- esto lo dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sakura no cabía en asombro con las palabras que acababa de escuchar... _"uhmmm... para suerte que tiene el equipo 7_ " pensó y suspiró. Se le hacía un tanto loco pero ya había visto y vivido muchas situaciones así, quizá no de ella pero no lo podía tomar de una manera tan fuerte. No por nada ella era Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores Kunoichi medico sino es que la mejor ya que había superado a su maestra decían, una de las legendarias Sennin, heredera de El Sello Fuerza de un Centenar (百豪の印, Byakugō no In) es un tipo de sello que sólo pueden alcanzar aquellos que poseen un excelente control de chakra. El sello se forma luego que el usuario ha reunido chakra por un lapso prologando de tiempo. Generalmente este sello se forma en la frente del usuario en forma de un rombo y sirve como una especie de almacén del chakra reunido. Y sobre todo ahora... una Shinigami.

-Ha sido demasiado por el día de hoy. Será mejor que te retires a la mansión Kuchiki a descansar-Esta vez Shun tomó la palabra- te quedarás ahí hasta que puedas hacer un buen uso de tus poderes Y si tú lo quieres tomar la cabeza del Clan-

-Te acompañaré ahí-dijo Yoruichi- sirve que saludo a Byaku-boy.

Procedieron a despedirse y esta vez Sakura abrazó a la pequeña Aimi. Parece que se iban a volver muy buenas amigas.

El camino pasó rápido y ya era de noche, mientras que Yoruichi hablaba un poco de la relación tan estrecha con sus padres, sobre Byakuya y sus juegos de etiqueta y sucesos anteriores en la Sociedad de Almas de los cuales ya le había mencionado un poco Rukia.

 **En otro lugar... otro mundo, el mundo shinobi para ser exactos...**

En la entrada de la aldea de Konoha se alcanzaba a ver una silueta sobre las sombras acercándose a la puerta de ésta.

Un rubio esperaba ahí contento.

-¡Temeeee!- Gritó con ojos zafiros que iluminaban todo el lugar y una gran sonrisa.

-Mhp- sonrió de lado al ver a su amigo esperándolo- Tu no cambias para nada verdad Dobe.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta, tenemos que ir a que te pongan tu prótesis de las células de Hashirama-

El azabache buscaba con la miraba e intentaba detectar a alguien más por medio del chakra pero no encontró a nadie o al menos nadie que no fuese _ella._

-y... ¿Sakura?- se atrevió a preguntar- pensé que vendría a recibirme.-

-Se fue a una misión hoy por la mañana, nos avisó en la cena de ayer donde anunciamos nuestra boda Hinata y yo- hizo mención un tanto ruborizado, al parecer se le estaba pegando de Hinata.

Sasuke felicitó a su amigo y le dijo que que bueno que al fin pusiera los pies en la tierra y aprovechara su vida estando con la mujer que siempre estuvo para él... y sin querer sólo se mordió la lengua... irónico no?

Caminaron hacia la torre Hokage para avisarle a Kakashi-sensei que Sasuke estaba de regreso.

Kakashi los recibió y le dio la bienvenida a Sasuke.

-No sé cuánto tiempo tarde, pero se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa qué ya regresaste.-mencionó este con picardía.

-Mhp, Gracias Kakashi-sama- le dijo respetuosamente ya que se lo debía y ahora ocupaba el puesto de Hokage.

Kakashi le brindó una sonrisa de bajo de su máscara que a pesar de ella logró ver.

-No me digas así, tú fuiste mi alumno y me atrevo a decir que tú, Naruto y Saku son parte de mi familia, además me hace sentir viejo... en fin, será mejor que descanses de tu viaje. La villa Uchiha está siendo reconstruida así que te quedarás en casa de Sakura.-

-Hai- respondió Sasuke con un poco de confusión. _"¿Por qué me hace sentir bien, sentir esta emoción el quedarme en casa de esa molestia?"_ pensó él.

Sin más se retiraron. Kakashi se acerca a la ventana y dedica unas palabras al viento.

-Justo te vas, y llega el motivo de tu salida... ¿cómo te estará yendo en estos momentos?


	8. Protegida

**Protegida**

Se apreciaba un bello espectáculo mientras la luz del sol desaparecía sustituyéndose por unas bellas lámparas en la calle, prendiénsose poco a poco... la luz de la luna, por cómo iba pasando el tiempo.

Cuando Sakura regresó a la mansión Kuchiki prefirió ausentarse en la cena ya que había tenido demasiadas emociones por unos días y se fue a dormir.

Ya en la mañana se puso de acuerdo con Rukia para empezar con sus clases de kido Y a partir de ese momento se dedicó aprender todo lo que pudo no sólo sobre elementos de batalla sino también sobre la historia y el origen de la sociedad de almas, igualmente varios de los sucesos que tuvieron tanto que ver con Rukia y sus amigos, sobre su clan y las demás familias nobles.

 **Flash Back**

-Tus padres te amaban, de eso jamas hubo duda... eras su mayor tesoro- le decía una melancólica Miu a Sakura que yacía sentada en la sala de el clan Haruno junto a Aimi y Yoruichi ya que querían contarle la verdad de la que tenían conocimiento.

-¿Có... cómo murieron?- trastabiló al preguntar- Por favor díganme qué ocurrió con mis padres-.

-Aizen, siendo capitán justo despues de que ocurrió lo de la hollowficación de varios capitanes entre ellos Hirako y demás y yo me fuí al mundo real con Kisuke para ayudarle en ese problema atacó a tus padres, esa noche todos seguían escandalizados por la supuesta "traición" de Kisuke, lo importante es que un individuo del mundo shinobi le ayudó pero jamás supimos quién... y sabía del poder de la heredera del clan Haruno... el por qué de querer matarte y por lo cual todos aquí te hemos protegido...-

 _-oh no... no voy a ser mas la niña protegida... y para ello necesito ser mas fuerte y obtener mi zampaktou_ -Pensaba saku con un nudo en la garganta...

 **Fin Flash back**

Pasadas dos semanas de entrenamiento ya era capáz de manejar la magia demoniaca y peleaba "desentemente" con su catana.

 **Dos meses después de llegar a la sociedad de almas.**

-Jamás pensé que este lugar fuese tan relajante...- se decía Sakura a sí misma mientras paseaba por el sereitei. Mientras tanto, ella no de dió cuenta de cierta persona a sus espaldas.

-claro cerezo, si te la pasas holgazaneando todo el tiempo es más que obvio que lo sea jajajaja- Sakura golpeó fuertemente al individuo en la cabeza.

-¡Callate maldita zanahoria con complejo de fresa! - Gritó Saku a cierto pelinaranja de ojos marrón y bastante alto. Mientras llamaban la atención de medio sereitei, de por si, Sakura con su común color de cabello y que en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí ya la habían catalogado como una de las mujeres más bellas y fuertes, sino es que la mejor en ello.

-itai... duele cerezo... ¿ por qué siempre me tienes que golpear con tu descomunal fuerza tan mounstrosa?-

-¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy un mounstro Ichigo?!- Ya pasaba del mes que conoció a Ichigo, se hicieron buenos amigos y le ayudó bastante a entrenar y consiguió su Zampakutou pero todavía ella no quería revelar su shikai ni su nombre.

-Uups-Ichigo empezó a sudar frío y corriendo a toda velocidad para que la pelirosa no le encestara un buen golpe.

 _\- ¿a quién me recuerda este idiota?... Naruto... cómo los extraño...-_ pensaba Sakura sin darse cuenta que se había quedado parada y una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla, hasta que Ichigo estaba parado en frente de ella haciéndo que esta regresara a la realidad...

-Sakura... ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto _demasiado_ serio Ichigo, _demasiado_ raro en él.

-¿Decías algo zanahoria?- sín darse cuenta de la situación y con un poco de picardía al recordar quererlo golpear.

-Nada chicle...


	9. Orgullo

**Orgullo**

Cierta tarde bastante fresca dos shinobis y grandes amigos se encontraban bastante cansados terminando de entrenar.  
Sasuke no había aceptado que le pusieran su brazo de las células de hashirama por Tsunade hasta que regresara Sakura y ella se lo implantara.

-Oye Teme vamos a cenar al Ichiraku ¿si?-

-Hmp- afirmando con la cabeza respondió Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba suspirando y viendo a la lejanía del Monte de los Hokages y mostraba un semblante triste.

-Sigues sin aceptar que a pesar de que me falta un brazo te siga ganando Dobe y por eso estás tan triste?-preguntaba burlón el azabache intentando quitarle ese semblante triste a su rubio rival y amigo.

-No Teme, simplemente extraño a Sakura-chan, acaso tú no?-

-Sí... demasiado-Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, el porque había contestado automáticamente a lo que Naruto le preguntaba... eso no era normal en él. - _¿que dije qué?_ \- se reprendió internamente.  
Inclusive Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido, se volteó a verlo con una mirada pícara.

-lo sabía... sabía que extrañabas a Sakura-chan-.

-Hmp, Dobe...-

 **En la Sociedad de Almas**.

-¡Buuuu!- una chica de ojos Jade se encontraba abrazando a un pelicastaño de coleta.

-Saku, ¿de verdad que en un momento Pensaste que podrías asustarme?-

-Ya sé que no... pero lo intenté- contestó haciendo un mohín inflando los cachetes y poniendose roja.

En ese momento llegaron Sakura e Itachi al primer escuadrón. Los acababan de mandar llamar a junta y eso los incluía a ellos junto a Jiraya el cual todavía no se dignaba a aparecer.

Ese par mantenía una relación bastante estrecha, Sakura jamás lo odió ya que supo la verdad a partir de un encuentro con él antes de que Sasuke lo matara.

Su relación era tal que se adoraban... mantenian mucha comunicación tanta que provocaba celos y malentendidos... pero su cariño era de hermanos, verdaderos hermanos sin lazos de sangre.

Sakura se había ganado un lugar en varias personas ahí, inclusive se había vuelto una de las predilectas de Zaraki Kempachi ya que le encantaba "jugar" con ella y se hicieron costumbre una vez a la semana salir con la pequeña Yachiru y platicar mucho con ella... de verdad ella sentía como si Saku fuese su mamá.

Gracias a sus conocimientos de medicina y que pudiese controlar el chakra curativo ayudó mucho a Ukitake a curarlo de lo que mas bien parecía tuberculosis y este se recuperaba con tratamiento.

Y con el menos pensado que se llevase tan bien... y creo fue por que le agarró el modo y no se dejó hacer lo que quería fué con nada mas ni nada menos que el capitan de la 12va. División...  
Inclusive a llegado a compartirle conocimientos... (miedo)

Llegando a la gran sala de juntas Kyoraku empezó a hablar.

-Como ustedes saben... los escuadrones 3, 5 y 9 se quedaron sin capitan pero se puede ver que esos puestos ya están ocupados por los anteriores capitanes Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako y Kensei Muguruma. Aún así mi antiguo escuadrón sigue sin teniente ni capitan y estan esas vacantes.-

No sabían a qué quería llegar y Kyoraku empezó e explicar:

-Cuando queda un puesto vacante, existen tres formas diferentes de llegar a ser un capitán del Gotei 13:  
Superar un examen de capacidades (隊首試験,taishushiken), que requiere mostrar el propio bankaidelante de dos o más capitanes y el propio Comandante recomendado para el puesto por al menos seis capitanes y la aprobación de otros a un capitán delante de 200 o más testigos de la misma división. Este método es el más infrecuente de todos, y de la generación actual de capitanes, sóloKenpachi Zaraki ha llegado a serlo por esta vía.  
Por ello... ya que Uchiha Itachi está en en 8vo. Escuadrón me gustaría proponer a Haruno Sakura como su capitana y a Kurosaki Ichigo como su teniente-.

Sakura se impresionó por tal revelación y se quedó sin habla, no sabía que decír aunque preparada... si que lo estaba.

Al momento de la votación todos estuvieron a favor, sólo quedaría ver sus habilidades y su evolución...

-Vas a demostrarnos tu avance peleando con el Capitán de la 6ta. División Kuchiki Byakuya...-

-¿Listo para un juego de etiqueta Byakuya?- una mirada arrogante fué lanzada de la pelirosa al más arrogante aún de la cabeza del clan Kuchiki.

-Sakura, acaso lo dud...- no le dejó terminar ya que se adelantó con shumpo dejando a un sorprendido byakuya... _-acaso ¿me dejó hablando solo?_ -Pensaba desconcertado de que se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo.

 _-Ups... creo que ahora no me salvo de Byakuya... ¿cómo fuí capáz de hacer eso? Aaahhh!_ \- pensaba Sakura mientras llegaba al campo de pelea... esa misma donde "jugó" con kempachi.

-Después de esa gran muestra de afecto entre nuestro querido Capitán Kuchiki y Sakura-chan, que empiece el encuentro- dijo Kyoraku mientras Jiraya e Ichigo compartín risas de pena hacia el pobre Byakuya... y él? Ammm... con una cara de pocos amigos por tan humillación...

 _-Muy bien Sakura... por mi orgullo... por mi ORGULLO que te arrepentiras..._


	10. Molestia

**Molestia**

En lo alto se alzaba el Sol más que orgulloso dando una vista de los mas tranquila y calmada en la Sociedad de Almas, todo era tranquilidad pura, exceptuando en cierto capo de batalla en el Sereitei.

Una Pelirosa ya no era la misma niña de hace años, su cuerpo había cambiado para bien, dichos cambios tales de una bella mujer; de tal maestra, tal alumna.  
Su mirada ahora destilaba decisión y sensualidad y al mismo tiempo inocencia y buena voluntad.  
miraba unos bellos ojos grises, la mayoría de las veces inexpresivos, menos con ella algunas veces.

 **flash back.**

 **Sakura se encontraba entrenando con Ichigo para poder lograr su shikai, ella se encontraba bastante cansada pero aun asi muy decidida.**

 **-otra vez- con voz débil pero mirada decidida.**

 **-no Sakura estás demasiado agotada, no es bueno sobreexforzarse- Ichigo al ver es estado de la kunoichi le respondió por que tenía miedo de llegar a lastimarla.**

 **-mira quien lo dice, zanahoria malhecha- contenta Rukia con una sonrisa sarcástica, se encontraba viendo su entrenamiento.**

 **-v...ves, por favor- la kunoichi le pedía.**

 **-¡no seas MOLESTA Sakura!- en ese momento Sakura se puso tensa de todo el cuerpo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.**

 **-idiota-**

 **-uhh?-**

 **-¡ya no soy la misma niña débil que todos tenían que proteger!- y salió corriendo.**

 **Ichigo se quedó asombrado sin saber que ocurría.**  
 **-¿qué diablos fue eso?-**

 **-de verdad que eres un idiota Ichigo- le contestó Rukia- jamás debiste de llamarla así, de ese modo la llamaba Sasuke-**

 **En ese instante todo le cuadró a Ichigo, se había enterado por Itachi y por ella todo lo que sufrió por ese imbesil que ella tanto amaba.**

 **En otro lugar de la Sociedad de Almas.**

 **Sakura se encontraba llegando a la mansión Kuchiki por lo cual paró en seco, ella solo deseaba llegar corriendo a su habitación y echarse a llorar pero por respeto no quería hacer eso en unos aposentos que no fuesen los suyos y mucho menos tratándose de una mansión de las familias nobles.**

 **Por entrar y caminar descuidadamente sin poner una pizca de atención cochó con alguien**

 **-lo siento mucho...- menciona la pelirosa tímida mientras hacía una breve reverencia y solo se quería esfumar de la faz de la tierra.**

 **-hmp- Byakuya por un momento la miró enojado por tener tal descuido pero notó algo en la ojijade que no le justaba, ¿por qué se le veía tan triste?, la mayoría de las veces la veía llegar agotada pero jamás con ese semblante. Antes de que Sakura pudiese salir corriendo hacia su habitación Byakuya la detuvo.**

 **-Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?- ella no cabía en su asombro, acaso se estaba preocupando por ella? don cubito-de-hielo-señor-orgullo-kuchiki le estaba poniendo atención?**

 **-nada-**

 **-Sakura...-**

 **-perdón, pero no me siento bien- en ese instante Byakuya inesperadamente la aló de la mano hasta llevarla al jardín al lado del estanque y se sentaron.**

 **-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó como siempre sombrío pero con un deje de dulzura en su voz.**

 **En ese momento no pudo más y de sus bellos ojos jade brotaron lagrimas llenas de dolor e impotencia.**

 **-es una tontería...-cuando el la volteó a ver con una mirada de "dímelo" prosiguió- es que Ichigo...- no la dejó terminar ya que la interrumpió.**

 **-¿qué diablos te hizo el crío de Kurosaki?-con un tono molesto e incluso se atrevería a decir de ultratumba.**

 **-calma... sólo me llamó de una manera que detesto... que me hace sentir mal y denota en mi que no hay un ápice de fuerza... sino de total debilidad, pero realmente no es tan importante.**

 **Byakuya no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué manera pudo llamarla para hacerla sentír tan mal... y a pesar de no ser común en él le preguntó:**

 **-¿qué te dijo?-**

 **-que soy una molestia, sé que ello no debería significar tanto, pero una persona me llamaba así, yo era débil y todos siempre cuidaban de mi, aunque yo quisiese hacer lo mismo con ellos, me era difícil e incluso imposible, esa persona me hizo mucho daño... y cuando me abandonó en una banca para huír de la aldea yo me deshice por completo, después Naruto también me dejó por bastante tiempo para hacerse mas fuerte entrenando con Jiraya y yo me quedé más sola todavía hasta que decidí que tenía que volverme también mas fuerte, Tsunade-shishou me entrenó y me volví su disípula y la descendiente de una legendaría Sennin con sus técnicas, me hice muy fuerte pero a pesar de ello algo me recuerda que soy débil.-**

 **-Recuerda que sólo tu eres capáz de llamarte débil o fuerte, nadie mas, pero sobre todo que en tus manos está serlo. Demuestrame que tan fuerte eres Sakura Haruno-**

 **Eso ultimo lo dijo con una mirada desafiante, ella necesitaba ser escuchada y lo hizo, se necesita ternura para tratarla pero también desafiarla ya que ella también tenía un gran orgullo que levantar y presumir.**

 **-en este mismo instante Byakuya Kuchiki-**

 **Empezaron a pelear y Byakuya se sorprendió por cuanto poder poseía, además que después de observarla en la demostración con Zaraki notaba gran diferencia, en estilo y determinación. pasó de ser la niña asustada que llegó corriendo a casa casi llorando a una mujer llena de determinción.**

 **como era obvio Byakuya ganó pero Sakura descubrió dos cosas; su shikai y que Byakuya kuchiki sólo era un tempano de hielo con quienes debía de serlo... pero con ella, no.**

 **Fin Flash Back**


	11. Shikai vs Bankai

Shikai vs Bankai

-Haruno...- a lo lejos creyó oír una voz que la llamaba- HARUNO!-

-QUEEE?!- cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba cayó en cuenta de que estaba por comenzar su batalla con Byakuya- ...perdón.-

-Hmp...-

la batalla comenzó, a pesar de que Byakuya estaba bastante molesto con la pelirosa por los anteriores detalles con él, tomó razón de que debería tener la cabeza fría para mantener la batalla y enseñarle quién manda.

Se asombró al ver que Sakura había elevado su nivel a tal grado, era ya era buena cuando llegó, se dio cuenta en aquella batalla con el capitán del 11vo. escuadrón, y más aún en ese entrenamiento es su casa cuando Saku llegó llorando y así pudo lograr su shikai.

Sakura era asombrosa...

Byakuya tuvo que recurrir a su bankai Senbonsakura Kageyoshi (千本桜・景厳, Vibrante disposición de mil flores de cerezo) en ese momento:

\- Senkei Senbonsakura Kageyoshi (殲景, Senkei significa Escena de una Masacre)-

los pétalos se concentran hasta formar varias decenas de espadas de energía brillante que flotan en el aire rodeando el campo de batalla y sus miles de petalos de cerezo, bellos pétalos rosados desfilaban en un espectáculo digno para la vista y lo que nadie en ese momento se esperó...

-Kage-tsuki sen Zakura (影付き千桜Mil Pétalos de Cerezo con sombras )-

Sakura empuñaba una bella Zanpaktou igual de bella que la de Rukia pero con una vibra diferente, esa espada transmitía fortaleza, respeto pero sobre todo... orgullo. Era delgada y fina... de dos colores, blanca y negra, se conformaban casi como el ging y el gang.

Millones de pétalos se dispersaban justo para concentrar se en un lugar, su objetivo... una controversia entre bellos pétalos rosas de Byakuya y negros provenientes de la Zanpaktou de Sakura. hubo un choque de fuerzas, en el cual se podrían ver casi igualadas las fuerzas de cada uno, lo desconcertante era que era el shikai de Sakura contra el Bankai del capitán del 6to. escuadrón.

los pétalos se dirigieron en un instante a Sakura, Byakuya intentó pararlo pero ya era tarde, ese ataque prácticamente era mortal y en el último momento alguien la tomó en brazos... el mismo Byakuya la protegió con su cuerpo, claro el daño no fue grave por parte de Zenbonzakura, no puede atacar a su dueño.

-no que te haría pagar por tu orgullo?-

-hmp... me escuchaste-

-claro que lo hice Byakuya Kuchiki... aún así, gracias.-

-hmp-

-mmmmm, creo que no me harán capitana...-

-Te equivocas Sakura... o debería decir, Haruno taichou?- reía Shinsui mientras veía el daño que habían hecho al lugar.

Había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento con Byakuya y en la tarde era la ceremonia para tomar posesión de su escuadrón, los demás capitanes llegaron a la conclusión por unanimidad de que era merecedora a pesar de no tener todavía su bankai ya que con su simple shikai pudo hacerle frente al bankai de un capitán.

-les explicaré las habilidades que tiene Imaimashī hikari (いまいましい光 luz maldita) mi espada, o al menos de las que soy conciente- comenzó la Haruno- tiene dos habilidades fundamentales, los pétalos negros Kage-tsuki sen Zakura (影付き千桜Mil Pétalos de Cerezo con sombras) son de destrucción al objetivo y también existen los blancos o resplandecientes Hikari to chizakura (光と千桜 mil petalos de cerezo con luz) ... son curativos, creo que vienen por parte de mi habilidad curativa, no estoy segura-.

-Muy interesante capitana Haruno, creo que dichas habilidades nos podrán ser de mucha ayuda- mencionó la capitana Unohana.

-Mejor dicho no se puede, pero ya pasando a otro tema más importante, ¿sabes el por qué exigí que eligieras un vicecapitán desde el inicio verdad Sakura?- Shinsui.

-Por mis regresos a la aldea de la hoja, correcto?-

-exacto- la cara de Shinsui reflejaba algo-justo por eso te informo en este momento que tendrás que adelantar tu salida, partes pasado mañana a la aldea de la hoja, necesito que hagas una "misión", creo así le llaman-.

-claro Shinsui, cuénta con ello-.

en ese instante ciertas personas se inquietaron y sus cuerpos estaban tensos, sabían qué cosa podría suceder... a quién ella podría ver quizás...


	12. Casa

Un Rubio hiperactivo pasa corriendo como loco dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage.

Un minuto más tarde abre la puerta inesperadamente mientras grita:- Kakashi-Sensei, ¿es verdad que mandó llamar a Sakura?-Naruto al darse cuenta de la intromisión en la oficina del Hokage mientras este continuaba con su trabajo, le brinda su característica sonrisa Zorruna y pasa su brazo tras su nuca.

-Uhm… tú nunca cambias Naruto-

\- Kakashi sensei no me cambie de tema que le estoy preguntando algo –

-Es verdad que Sakura va a regresar pronto, ya lo verás tengan paciencia-

\- Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué habló en plural si sólo soy uno?-

\- Sasuke sal de tu escondite, ¿Crees que para tu antiguo sensei va a ser difícil darse cuenta que estás aquí?-

-Jejejejeje El teme también quiere que Sakura regrese-

Mientras tanto en el hospital se ve a una rubia y una castaña estudiando una sustancia en el laboratorio.

-De verdad Tsunade-sama ¿usted no puede hacer nada?-

-Shizune Ya lo intenté Pero no logró identificar qué es lo que lo está provocando y tú y yo sabemos que sólo existe una persona capaz de ello-con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro continúa- No por nada yo le entrené-

En Konoha se está viviendo una situación no alarmante pero si fuera de común, han caído muchas personas en cama de diferentes aldeas por causa de una simple gripa, ¿ cómo es posible que una simple gripe tiré a ninjas de gran nivel?.

Hinata se encontraba en su casa viendo qué es lo que podría hacer por su padre, ya que se encontraba en cama desde hace poco más de una semana enfermo, empezó primero con cansancio, después un poco de fiebre y tal cual como para que el gran patriarca Hyuga no pudiera mantenerse en pie le preocupo demasiado a sus hijas, Hanabi por el contrario, sabía que su padre era fuerte y realmente no le pasaría nada, por eso al percatarse de que Sakura no estaba en la aldea para hacerse cargo, fue con el Hokage a solicitarle que trajera a Sakura para que ayudara a su padre, el Hokage le había dicho que mandaría el aviso para que de ser posible esa misma tarde Sakura estuviera de regreso.

En lo alto se alcanzaba a ver la sociedad de almas en todo su esplendor mientras que un grupo de gente se encontraba reunida apunto de abrir el Seikaimon.

-Shisui ¿sabes algo acerca del porque me mandaron a llamar Tan precipitadamente?-

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con una gripa una gripa-al decír aquello todos lo miraban extrañados ya que era muy poca cosa para mandar a llamarla tan de repente- si una gripa a atacado algunos shinobis-

-Pero Tsunade sama, Shizune y todo el personal del hospital se pueden hacer cargo, ¿ qué es lo que ocurre con esta gripa de especial? –

\- lo que ocurre es que al momento de analizarlo, Tsunade no pudo lograr mucho y no conoce a una persona más capaz que tú-

Al decír esas palabras cierta ojijade se sonroja, jamás se acostumbrará a tamaños elogios que le brindan.

-Yo no entiendo porque este par de inútiles te van a acompañar y no yo que soy tu teniente maldita pelos de Chicle-cierto pelinaranja con cara de fastidio se hace presente, lo que más le molesta no es el no ír, sino quedarse haciendo el papeleo de su capitán.

-Ichigo... ya te lo expliqué, tú eres mi Teniente y te tienes que hacer cargo del escuadrón en mi ausencia. Te los encargo-

-ya sabes que sí chicle-

\- maldito zanahoria- le brinda una mirada cálida de despedida- bueno Shisui, partiremos ya –

En eso se ve como una antigua puerta se abre con una inmensa luz que proviene de adentro se introduce primero un peli plata, seguido de un pelinegro y al último Sakura, ella voltea de por última vez, hasta el momento a sus nuevos amigos dándose cuenta de Los lazos que ha creado y todo lo que he aprendido en estos 6 meses.

Voltea y emprende su camino con una sola idea en la mente: -Voy a casa…-


	13. Casa (08-17 20:45:31)

Un Rubio hiperactivo pasa corriendo como loco dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage.

Un minuto más tarde abre la puerta inesperadamente mientras grita:- Kakashi-Sensei, ¿es verdad que mandó llamar a Sakura?-Naruto al darse cuenta de la intromisión en la oficina del Hokage mientras este continuaba con su trabajo, le brinda su característica sonrisa Zorruna y pasa su brazo tras su nuca.

-Uhm… tú nunca cambias Naruto-

\- Kakashi sensei no me cambie de tema que le estoy preguntando algo –

-Es verdad que Sakura va a regresar pronto, ya lo verás tengan paciencia-

\- Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué habló en plural si sólo soy uno?-

\- Sasuke sal de tu escondite, ¿Crees que para tu antiguo sensei va a ser difícil darse cuenta que estás aquí?-

-Jejejejeje El teme también quiere que Sakura regrese-

Mientras tanto en el hospital se ve a una rubia y una castaña estudiando una sustancia en el laboratorio.

-De verdad Tsunade-sama ¿usted no puede hacer nada?-

-Shizune Ya lo intenté Pero no logró identificar qué es lo que lo está provocando y tú y yo sabemos que sólo existe una persona capaz de ello-con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro continúa- No por nada yo le entrené-

En Konoha se está viviendo una situación no alarmante pero si fuera de común, han caído muchas personas en cama de diferentes aldeas por causa de una simple gripa, ¿ cómo es posible que una simple gripe tiré a ninjas de gran nivel?.

Hinata se encontraba en su casa viendo qué es lo que podría hacer por su padre, ya que se encontraba en cama desde hace poco más de una semana enfermo, empezó primero con cansancio, después un poco de fiebre y tal cual como para que el gran patriarca Hyuga no pudiera mantenerse en pie le preocupo demasiado a sus hijas, Hanabi por el contrario, sabía que su padre era fuerte y realmente no le pasaría nada, por eso al percatarse de que Sakura no estaba en la aldea para hacerse cargo, fue con el Hokage a solicitarle que trajera a Sakura para que ayudara a su padre, el Hokage le había dicho que mandaría el aviso para que de ser posible esa misma tarde Sakura estuviera de regreso.

En lo alto se alcanzaba a ver la sociedad de almas en todo su esplendor mientras que un grupo de gente se encontraba reunida apunto de abrir el Seikaimon.

-Shisui ¿sabes algo acerca del porque me mandaron a llamar Tan precipitadamente?-

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con una gripa una gripa-al decír aquello todos lo miraban extrañados ya que era muy poca cosa para mandar a llamarla tan de repente- si una gripa a atacado algunos shinobis-

-Pero Tsunade sama, Shizune y todo el personal del hospital se pueden hacer cargo, ¿ qué es lo que ocurre con esta gripa de especial? –

\- lo que ocurre es que al momento de analizarlo, Tsunade no pudo lograr mucho y no conoce a una persona más capaz que tú-

Al decír esas palabras cierta ojijade se sonroja, jamás se acostumbrará a tamaños elogios que le brindan.

-Yo no entiendo porque este par de inútiles te van a acompañar y no yo que soy tu teniente maldita pelos de Chicle-cierto pelinaranja con cara de fastidio se hace presente, lo que más le molesta no es el no ír, sino quedarse haciendo el papeleo de su capitán.

-Ichigo... ya te lo expliqué, tú eres mi Teniente y te tienes que hacer cargo del escuadrón en mi ausencia. Te los encargo-

-ya sabes que sí chicle-

\- maldito zanahoria- le brinda una mirada cálida de despedida- bueno Shisui, partiremos ya –

En eso se ve como una antigua puerta se abre con una inmensa luz que proviene de adentro se introduce primero un peli plata, seguido de un pelinegro y al último Sakura, ella voltea de por última vez, hasta el momento a sus nuevos amigos dándose cuenta de Los lazos que ha creado y todo lo que he aprendido en estos 6 meses.

Voltea y emprende su camino con una sola idea en la mente: -Voy a casa…-


End file.
